


better knock me out the first time

by jwonwoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, give sasunaru happiness you cowards, is this even angst? i sure hope not i hate that shit, sasuke is one Emo bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwonwoo/pseuds/jwonwoo
Summary: It's their last battle at the Valley of the End. Instead of headbutting Sasuke for punching the shit out of him, Naruto kisses him.





	better knock me out the first time

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh This is the first fanfic I have ever posted ever. Inspired by this fanart by wuf http://sasuke.moe/post/153544444237/haha-i-really-thought
> 
> my other inspiration being that one meme "fine i'll do it myself" in this case: no one wants to write emo last fight kissing? fine i'll do it myself

One more punch. 

One more  _fucking_  punch. 

One more punch until Naruto is out of his life for good. Sasuke knows it's not that simple, it has never been that simple between them, but after Indra's Bow failed to kill Naruto he doesn't have time for complex thoughts. There's no room for them anyway. Not with the mess of anger, resentment, and sadness that powers his every movement. He can barely lift his fist back to punch Naruto, but he needs to. He needs to keep hitting him until Naruto stops looking at him with those damned eyes. 

Those eyes that see through him. Always see straight through him even after all these years. Naruto doesn't have the Sharingan, but when they were genin Sasuke would double check just to be sure. If he did, it would explain why he could read Sasuke's emotions, movements, actions so easily. No one ever understood him as well as Naruto. Besides Itachi but they were brothers, they grew up together, that was different. 

Naruto is  _not_  his brother. No matter what soul link-reincarnated brother's bullshit that the Sage of Six Paths told them. His feelings for Naruto were not of the brotherly variety. He knew what that felt like; the jealous longing to be like Itachi in every way, in skill and demeanor, the adoration, the closeness. He knows what brotherly love is. Though that feels like a shallow term to describe everything Itachi was to him. 

The same way "friend" barely scratches the surface of what Naruto means to him. If they were only friends, Sasuke wouldn't be fighting with him here. Sasuke would have been able to kill him the first time they fought at the Valley of the End.

He didn't have a name for it then, he still doesn't really. But he understands it, them, a little more now. The competitiveness, attention-seeking, fighting, the all-consuming burn that envelops him when he so much as looks at Naruto too long. This burn is worse than when he first got Orochimaru's curse mark, his throat after practicing Katon as a kid, overusing his Mangekyou, all of it. This burn was soul-deep; a soul-deep desire to be with Naruto, to touch him, to bicker with him, fight next to him, simply be with him for as long as possible.

They weren't friends. Naruto was all Sasuke had left in this cruel world. Naruto was everything. 

Which is why Sasuke needs to punch him until those ridiculous, blue eyes are swollen shut. Never to open again. 

He takes a deep breath at that. Naruto needed to die if Sasuke was to be truly alone. He's releasing that breath when he realizes Naruto is leaning up to headbutt him. Or what he thought was a headbutt. Naruto grabs his collar yanking Sasuke to meet his lips. And Sasuke gapes. He fleetingly thinks that maybe the definition of headbutt has changed since he and Naruto started fighting, but its gone as soon as it appears. Because Naruto is kissing him. 

His lips feel chapped and broken on Sasuke's. It's a little wet; he doesn't know if it's saliva or blood. Frankly, he doesn't care because Naruto is kissing him. 

Naruto pulls away slowly. Almost like he's slowly backing away from a predator, trying not to startle it into attacking. 

"Sasuke." He breathes. Breathing is the only thing Sasuke can hear. Breathing is the only thing Sasuke is capable of at the moment. Naruto and his heavy breaths mingle in the space between their faces. They're just starring. Naruto's breathing stutters, "Sasuke, say something." 

"I thought you were going to headbutt me." He's surprised he got out even that much. He feels like he just got dropped into another one of Kaguya's weird ass dimensions. Or maybe they finally got caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. That would explain the kiss. 

"Well it did cross my mind, but I thought if you were gonna punch me to death I might as well kiss you before I die." Naruto's grip tightened on his collar. Sasuke can tell he wants to break their eye contact. Its written all over his face. Sasuke only managed to get one of his eyes to swell shut so the other one is open wide, ready to dissect Sasuke. 

Typically, Sasuke is the one on the operating table. Naruto staring at him until Sasuke rips open his own chest, letting everything pour out for Naruto to see. But this time, it goes both ways. He sees all of Naruto's emotions flicker by like a film reel. Despair, looking so out of place on his best friend's face, then longing, hope, love. 

 _Love._ Sasuke chokes on it. The intense look of love in Naruto's eyes. That look directed at him. Not Sakura, not anyone else, him. 

"Why did you kiss me?" 

"Dying wish and all that. Plus it got you to stop punching me." Sasuke finds his hands resting limply on his thighs. Thighs that are, upon closer inspection, on either side of Naruto. Sage, he is straddling Naruto.

"A great diversion tactic now that I think about it. Up there with the Sexy Jutsu. I'll have to try it out some more." The idiot smiles at him all fox-like. Sasuke has a vivid image of Naruto trying to kiss Obito or worse  _Madara_. 

Sasuke hissed. "You better not go around kissing every person you punch." 

Naruto's face shifts into a shy smile. "No, you're the only bastard I'd ever kiss in a fight." 

Sasuke is not dumb. Somewhere in his exhausted brain, he realizes what the dobe is trying to tell him. But that's just it. He's exhausted. From fighting Madara, Kaguya, Naruto, everyone. "So you want to kiss me." 

"Yes." Sasuke can't tell if he's blushing or if Naruto's face is red from all the punching. 

"Just when I punch you or?" Definitely blushing, that is not allowed. 

"Not only when you're punching me you absolute asshole! I want to kiss you all the time! Like every time I see your stupid face! Actually, I take it back. I never wanna kiss you when you're punching me. That's exactly the time I don't wanna kiss you." Naruto mumbles his way through that explanation. He would always mumble when someone acknowledged him as a kid, Sasuke recalls. 

"What exactly do you want Naruto?" He's exhausted, he needs to hear Naruto say it. Maybe if Naruto feels the same, the world will become a little more bearable. 

" _You-_ " Naruto's voice breaks at the end. He looks like Sasuke just told him Ichiraku closed and he can't stand that look. Before he can get a word in, _no Ichiraku is not closing, yes yes yes I want you too, more than you know_ , Naruto starts up again. 

"I thought it was obvious, Sasuke. I chased you for years. Even when we were genin, I was always chasing after you. You were my first friend. The first person that understood me. As much as we fought I know you understood me. Hell, fighting with you made me realize how much you understood me, still understand me." Naruto's voice is full of pain. Just listening to him makes Sasuke ache. "Am I even making sense? I know you get it. Sometimes I look at you and I just know we're on the same page. Feel the same thing. But you always close yourself off," Naruto talks so fast, his whole body growing more and more tense with every word.  

"Sasuke, don't close yourself off this time, we can get through it together, reform Konoha, clear Itachi's name, all of it together just please-" His breathing is so choppy. Sasuke knows that feeling, its the same when he wakes up from nightmares, suffocating on the memories, the emotions. He wants to grab Naruto's face and kiss him. Kiss him until that's all he can feel. Wipe the desolate expression off his face because it doesn't belong there, not on Naruto, but he's so close to crying and he knows if he kisses Naruto now he will cry and won't stop. 

He settles with a very articulate, soft, "Okay." 

Naruto blinks once, twice, then breaks out into the most breathtaking smile. Naruto's always smiled brighter than the sun but this one is brightest Sasuke's ever seen. Sasuke receives a sweet, quick peck for his measly response. 

"C'mon bastard. We've got a whole world to un-Tsukuyomi." 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did it justice
> 
> (i didn't proofread this its midnight)
> 
> ((please save me from narusasu hell))


End file.
